


A Brother's Revenge

by VoidAndroid



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil plans on running things with Dante at his side, but first he must tame the devil, using tactics against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn between brothers. If this offends you, move on. That being said, I really enjoy the dynamic between DMC's Vergil and Dante. This pwp could be set at any time during the game after Dante meets Vergil really. And YES, it's supposed to be funny. Because they are kind of silly. I am working on a chapter 2 also which will clear up the reason for its title. I hope you enjoy! :D

A Brother's Revenge

"Doesn't it bother you?" The question was little more than a ghosting breath across Dante's ear. Cool lips glanced against the blushing heat of his neck and again the voice, a refined version of his own, spoke to him in a smooth murmur. "Do you want to stop?"

Dante felt the soft touch of Vergil's hair against his cheek as his twin brother nuzzled his jaw. "Why should it matter? Who gives a fuck?" 

The lips on his cheek curved in a faint smile. "Rakish words."

"Never met someone as concerned for words as you. It's sex. Not a fucking speech. Let's get this shit going or I'll find somewhere else to go." 

"Impatience will get you nowhere. Not with me, and certainly not with our revenge." Vergil stood behind Dante, moving his gloved hands over his brother's narrow hips. "I've been planning this for years, Dante. Building strength for so long, and looking for you. Do you think we would have this chance if I'd been like you?"

Dante drew in a slow breath through his nostrils as Vergil's cold gloves wandered to his front and passed over the evidence of his desire. The strength of Vergil's fingers was a slight surprise to him, pressing against the hardness there and taking him in a steel grip through worn out jeans. Dante let the breath escape in a quiet gasp when Vergil's hips pressed against his ass. He attempted to look back, but Vergil's hand was in his dark hair and kept him restrained from doing so. 

"You don't get to be top," Dante argued, mostly trying to ignore the debate about his lack of patience. 

Vergil's laugh was fluid and seductive, causing a tremor of desire to make its way down Dante's spine. His dick jumped up into his twin's grip and Dante clenched his teeth to keep from making an embarrassing sound. He knew he would whimper and the thought disturbed him even as his heart began to race, the thick artery in his neck pulsing rapidly against Vergil's lips as they kissed it, the other man's tongue warm and slick when he licked the rhythmic oscillation in Dante's throat. Dante allowed a moan to ascend from him and he suddenly grabbed the wall before him with rough fingers. 

"Is that so?" Vergil asked, the amusement evident in his voice. "You seem quite comfortable where you are, brother."

"Fuck off, Vergil." Dante turned and seized Vergil by his trench coat, holding the lapels in his bare fists as his brother's gloved ones rested on Dante's forearms. Vergil's mouth had dropped to a line, no longer smiling, but his eyes continued to glimmer with devilish mirth. "You may know how to get to Mungus better than me, but when it comes to sex, I'm in charge. Got it?"

Vergil stared into Dante's blue eyes for a long moment, considering. "This is important to you, isn't it?" The grip on Dante's arms loosened and Vergil let his guard relax. "Alright Dante. If that is how it must be, then I will respect your wishes." 

Dante crushed Vergil's mouth in a violent kiss, pulling him forward by his coat and mingling their wide lips together. "Damn right that's how it's gonna be," he breathed, feeling more confident with Vergil submitting to him. "But don't be a bitch about it." 

Vergil would have made a witty retort, but Dante was dragging him toward the bed which rested in the center of the dingy room. The abandoned warehouse had served as a safe headquarters and its basement was where most of The Order's subterfuge was planned. It also provided a half assed kitchen, a sitting room where Kat slept, and Vergil's private quarters. Though it was stuck in the middle of a grungy warehouse basement and the walls were as filthy as the floor, Vergil's bed was somehow the cleanest thing Dante had seen in ages. It had defied the image of a grimy mattress or tattered sofa that he'd been collecting in his head. 

Seeing that Dante was somehow becoming distracted, Vergil took his face in his hands and kissed him, softly and slowly. "You have a reputation Dante."

"Oh yeah?" he replied as his tongue teased Vergil's. He shoved his brother on the narrow bed and pounced atop him, resting his body which was covered in shabby, dirty clothing against Vergil's pristine coat, watching the way his twin's eyes clouded with the intensity of his desire. "Does it preceed me?"

Vergil leaned his head back against the pillow as Dante began to kiss along the curve of his throat. Dante's fingers clasped through his own above his headul of white hair and he nearly forgot on what thought he'd been reflecting when Dante bit him just above the collar of his coat. Vergil groaned and Dante growled. 

"I am doubtful as to whether you'll perform with the... mmm... expertise..."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and find out the easy way." Dante's eyes were wicked as they looked down at Vergil. "Or are you just trying to motivate me into trying harder?"

"Smarter than you look, brother." 

Dante grinned and sat up, shedding himself of the dirty wifebeater and throwing it on the floor. The lust in Vergil's gaze would have made a lesser man blush, but Dante was quite used to being desired, and he took pride in the way Vergil reached down to yank open the fly of his jeans, as if he couldn't wait to see the rest of Dante's tanned, corded body. 

"Now who's impatient?" Dante teased, letting Vergil do as he pleased.

Vergil said nothing, only gave Dante a look which clearly stated "your turn to shut up" and pushed Dante's jeans down his hips. Dante continued to smirk and forced his way out of the stubborn pants until they were resting beside his shirt. He was unashamedly naked on the bed with Vergil, who moved the cool leather on his hands down Dante's wide chest, admiring the way his torso tapered from broad shoulders to thin hips. Icy blue eyes narrowed with want for Dante and Vergil's tongue darted across his own lips as if he wanted a taste of the heavy erection which hung from between well muscled thighs. Rumor had been proven true in at least one regard. Dante let Vergil have his fill, then leaned down to kiss him again, Vergil's hands tangling in his brown hair and his hips lifting so Dante could remove his pants. 

"On the bed post," Vergil said smoothly despite his shortness of breath between wet and rough kisses from Dante. "Don't want my clothes on the floor."

"Yes of course," Dante mocked, draping Vergil's pants over the post and then starting on removing the trench. Vergil was more pale than himself, but surprisingly just as toned, nearly identical to Dante. 

"We are twins," Vergil said as if he could read Dante's mind. "And I do pick up a weapon now and then."

"You're a fucking nerd." Dante chuckled deeply and watched as Vergil tugged off his gloves. "A bad ass nerd."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me." 

"Yeah I'm a gentleman like that."

"Like Hell." Vergil's hands, now bare and warm, slid up Dante's firm back. 

Dante looked into Vergil's eyes, fiery blue mirroring icy blue. He smiled and gently moved the tip of his index finger over Vergil's soft lips, shuddering when the white haired man flicked his tongue over it. Dante felt his cock twitch and he muffled the groan that tried to climb out of him. He had slept with a hundred women, most of them so hot they could make a dick hard with nothing but a glimpse of cleavage. They were prey to not only Dante's good looks, but his "I don't give a shit" attitude and sexual prowess. He had never cared for a single one of them. They were no more than pussies to fuck to Dante. Vergil though was much more than a hole waiting to get screwed. He was his brother, his twin, and although Dante had the experience and the ego to wing his way through sex with Vergil, he'd never admit that he was a little nervous at the thought of displeasing him. It was why he'd refused to be a bottom for Vergil. In that regard, Dante was clueless, but he wasn't about to act like a virgin waiting to be deflowered. No, he would remain where he felt comfortable. 

"Not having second thoughts are you?" Vergil asked, sensing once again that Dante's thoughts were turning toward other paths. "Do you hesitate because I'm your brother, or is it the fact I'm male?"

"Who says I'm hesitating? Maybe I'm taking my time." 

"You. Taking your time." Vergil's tone was flat. "A twin cannot lie to his twin."

"I don't care that you're my fucking brother," Dante denied. "Hell I just met you anyway, basically. May as well be strangers. And I've fucked guys before. Not many, but it's happened. Just... shut up," he finished quickly, obviously riled. "Suck my dick or something if being quiet is so hard for you."

Vergil smirked and looked up at Dante as he took his brother's finger in his mouth, applying wet hot suction to it and letting the velvety smoothness of his tongue stroke around it. "Want me to do this to your dick, hm Dante?" he asked. 

"I just told you to." His voice was now strained.

Vergil sat up and shoved Dante on his ass. "Have a seat then," he murmured, kneeling between Dante's spread thighs and kissing him feverishly, pressing his cock to Dante's, hot silky skin touching, size matching and shape identical. To Vergil, Dante was perfection. Nearly a mirror image of himself, but with the darkness of flesh which Vergil himself lacked. Creamy pale complexion to Dante's natural bronze, sleek muscles to Dante's more rigid physique, platinum hair to brunette, tactical mind to warrior's rage. They fit together, exploiting each other's strengths and weaknesses and creating a perfect, deadly force. Vergil was sure that sleeping together would only strengthen their bond and loyalty to one another. In the end, surely Dante would side with him. They would share beliefs and ideas and rule together with a strength that could never be defeated. 

The kiss was forceful, dizzying. Vergil moaned against Dante's lips and Dante replied with his own, their hands twisting in each other's hair and exploring bodies that they had never touched but were already familiar. Vergil broke away after a long, hard suck on Dante's bottom lip and kissed his way down his brother's neck, listening to him make deep, pleased noises. As his mouth lowered down Dante's muscled belly, biting and licking, Dante's fist tightened in his hair, guiding him southward with remarkable impatience. Vergil hardly had the time to take in a steady breath before Dante was impaling his dick between his lips. Vergil would have prefered to take it slower and worship the impressive sight before having it shoved down his throat, but he allowed Dante to use him as he pleased, taking in as much length as was possible. He may have been the spawn of a devil and angel, but he did have his limits. Dante's fist in his hair pressured him down and up at the pace he liked. Dante leaned his head back over his shoulders and worked Vergil's tightened mouth over his length without pity. 

"Ah yeah," Dante said, seeming very typical. "Fuck."

Vergil grasped the base of Dante's cock, holding it still as drool began to run down the shaft of it. He used his other hand to press against Dante's balls, feeling them tighten in his grip, and Dante shuddered, dick throbbing in his mouth. 

"God damn it, fuck," he cursed without shame. 

Vergil forced himself away from Dante and they stared at one another for only a brief second. Dante took Vergil by his shoulders and turned him, pressing him face first into the pillows. 

"You look good like that," Dante observed, roaming his hands over his brother's pale back. 

"In a hurry?" 

"Maybe a little." Dante leaned over Vergil's back, his length pressing between the cheeks of his ass. "Making you nervous?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes where Dante couldn't see them, annoyed. "Maybe you should go fuck a stripper if you want it quick and easy." 

Dante laughed behind him. "I don't tease and torture like you. Doesn't mean you won't like what I do." 

Vergil clenched his teeth as Dante bit his shoulder. Dante's hands had a strong grip on his hips and Vergil moaned despite his irritation. He tensed as Dante bit down his spine, sucking at his tailbone. Those rough hands slid away from his hips to pull the cheeks of his ass apart and Vergil's fists were suddenly full of sheets. Dante's tongue ran hot and slick between them and Vergil nearly lost his countenance. He prided himself in being cool and collected, but Dante was wearing him thin. His twin was an agitating rogue and too quick to get to the point, but when his tongue darted and licked at Vergil's hole, Vergil could nearly feel himself melt like warm chocolate in Dante's hands. Dante's tongue was as dirty as his language, unafraid of twisting inside while his thumbs hooked inside Vergil and spread him open. 

"Not so much to say now huh?" Dante teased as Vergil could do nothing but whimper or gasp. "Dante's got you all out of sorts." 

Vergil would have liked to take the bait and start another argument with Dante, but then Dante was jerking him off and rimming him again and all he could do was groan weakly. He almost fell boneless with relief when Dante finally knelt behind him and pressed the slick head of his cock to him. 

"You ready for some devil inside you?"

Vergil almost laughed. Almost. It was such a ridiculous line, and he wondered how many times Dante had uttered it to the whores he'd fucked. He bit his bottom lip and grinned. He refused himself the pleasure of making a snarky remark and instead got himself in a better position, spreading his knees and raising his ass.

Dante took the hint and once again grabbed Vergil by his hips. Slowly he moved into him, not bothering with a rubber since he and Vergil were practically immune to disease. Of course he hadn't known that before Vergil and had always used one in the past, thankful for that now that he knew his seed could possibly spawn something that wasn't fully human. 

"This would be easier if we'd been born with normal sized human dicks you know," Dante observed as he pushed into Vergil's tight, obstinant body. 

Vergil grunted in pain but said nothing. Dante stroked his hand down his brother's trembling, sweaty back, easing him. Once he was finally nestled inside of him, he didn't rest long before fucking him, watching Vergil's body rock with the force of it and sway over the bed. He took a fistful of white hair and pulled Vergil's head back as he screwed him, wanting to hear his sounds unmuffled by pillows. Vergil's cheeks were flushed and he made noises that were a mix of pain and pleasure from an open mouth. 

Vergil gasped loudly when Dante pulled out and slammed back in, hitting his prostate hard. "Fuck!" he cursed suddenly, unsure if he hurt or felt good. 

Dante pulled Vergil's knees out from under him so that his brother was flat on his stomach, then fucked into him more slowly, bringing his hands up and wrapping his fingers with Vergil's. They panted together, Dante's hot cheek resting between Vergil's tense shoulders. Sweat was slippery between them and Dante turned his head to kiss and bite at Vergil. 

"Ahhh Dante," he called out, humping into the mattress, trying to get some friction on his dick. "I need to come." 

Dante licked the salt off Vergil's neck. "Roll over." 

Vergil did so and he looked up into Dante's eyes as their bodies rejoined. His gaze lidded and he took in a halted breath as Dante kissed him and moved inside of him. Thrusting, grinding, pistoning in perfect motion. Vergil wrapped his legs around Dante's hips and his fingers around his own cock. When Dante's hand joined his and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts, Vergil threw his head back and called out his brother's name. 

"Vergil," Dante answered, his voice beautifully passionate to Vergil's ears. 

Mere seconds later Vergil was emptying himself in his and Dante's fists. "Dante," he whispered harshly, his body feeling on fire, pleasure surging through him with an intensity he'd never felt and shattering every nerve. His nails hooked into Dante's flexing shoulders and he arched up against him, their lips meeting in sloppy kisses, bellies slipping in the creamy mess between them. 

Dante sat back on his knees and pulled Vergil into his lap, thrusting up into him only three times before burying his face in Vergil's shoulder and coming in him. Vergil meneuvered his hips in a way that made Dante growl in satisfaction, the darker of the brothers grunting like an animal as the other moaned encouragement. 

Vergil groaned softly when Dante stilled. He sat in his twin's lap, thighs feeling weak and trembling around Dante's hips. He finally decided he was strong enouh to leave Dante and slid away from him, laying boneless on the bed. His body felt like liquid and he sensed Dante felt the same as his brother laid beside him. No words were said for a while, both reflecting on the moment they had just shared, having been unaware that feelings would run so hot and intense between them.

"Settled your curiosities?" Dante bantered.

Vergil smiled and continued to stare at the dark ceiling. "Oh yes, there is no question as to your sexual abilities."

"Good. Didn't doubt you'd approve."

"Your lines though, Dante. They could certainly use some deeper thought. They may work on half-wit sluts, but I'm afraid they're not up to my standards." 

Dante's face took on an expression of feigned disappointment. "Oh, I'm sorry Prince Vergil. I'll get right on that."

"You had better Dante, or I'll punish you." Vergil's eyes sparked with mischief, and Dante felt a strange and pleasurable sensation move through him. 

"Whatever," he said through a thick throat. The way Vergil was looking at him, like a predator, aroused him in a way he didn't understand. "Well I'm getting back to work." 

Dante left the bed and collected his clothes from the floor. Once he was dressed, he slinged Rebellion across his back and tucked Ebony and Ivory away where they could be quickly drawn. 

"Later," he said without looking back, leaving the room. 

Vergil stared after him and smiled to himself as he pulled on his gloves. Dante was his equal half and he could imagine no one else worthy of his companionship. They were going to become the greatest kings and rule both worlds for eternity. Yes, Dante would agree with him in the end, Vergil was sure of it.


End file.
